


Fractured Remnant

by Mastertc



Category: RWBY
Genre: Far Future, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastertc/pseuds/Mastertc
Summary: 1000 years after  The battle of haven life continues on into the future. As life keeps moving forward so does the darkness, always pushing trying to snuff out the light. Fate, the universe, and the long game has finally  produced the right conditions for the Last "Final Battle" of the long war.





	1. overview

**Author's Note:**

> all rights reserved to owners

A 1000 years have passed since the battle of haven and reunion of team RWBY. The girls have long ago grew up, had children , grew old and died.Leaving the next generation to carry on and carry on they did, having taken the framework that RWBY had build and run with. Running so far as the stars and distant galaxies and beyond.

During the time of exploration the people of remnant continued to get closer together until as the first race to visit noted that everyone on remnant was the same genetically so that even if a family line does not have animal traits every child has a small chance to be born with a trait. The people of remnant are call remnani, the terms human and faunus have almost completely vanished from the remnani language.

The union the came from the star-finders and people of the other worlds lasted relativity peaceful for 500 year until an event known as the great burn destroyed most records of everything from prehistory up until that moment. All records that survive are in fragments of books or partly corrupted computer files and video logs.

The hunters, huntress's and huntsman for this time have gone into simi hiding as they are blamed for the great burn along with the excess of science and technology. That lead to them being widely known but rarely seen even among the knowledgeable

 

 

Summery of Known History

Compiled by Legion of STRQ

Scout/Field Agent

Hunter HQ

 


	2. Dragon Dances

The red warning lights of the cockpit flashed as the warnings pulsed across the heads up display. The klaxon having long since been silenced as describe “driving me KLAX-ers”. The HUD has an endless and rapidly changing stream of telemetry. In the reflection of the Canopy shows a set of Crimson tinted Lilac eyes filled with excitement, joy and determination.

Looking though the cockpit window at the inferno raging out side,seeing the twisting and rolling of the currents and eddies that threaten to drag the experimental ship nicknamed “petal's dance” down into the singularity that will become a black hole in T minus 30 seconds. The hand on the stick with a slight over-sized yellow bracelet was sure and unfazed by the turbulent death lingering just a few seconds and one miscalculation away.

Above the cyberconnective prosthetic metal arm currently attached with wires plugging into the console and controls spawned a hologram. A girl with Green eyes, orange curly hair. Normally bright and chipper expression now marred by concern and just a small amount of vexness. “Dragon, the odds of surviving the explosion of the local star going nova and the subsequent collapse into a black hole is 3,720 to 1 squared every nanosecond. We must leave now, we only have 17 seconds until the gravity well will be to much even for this new engine ”

“Penny, what have I told you about telling me the odds?”

“Not to.” came the immediate reply

“And how many times have you told me?”

“1,667.8 time to be exact but I'm under orders of the Commander and under the laws of my core programming built in by Mechromancer, as your on board A.I.  it is my responsibility  to keep you safe by giving you needed information. ”

Lilac eyes glanced at the digital countdown,noting the timer is rounding on T minus 5 seconds remaining a grin widening on her face as eyes turned a deep crimson and the long blond tresses hanging over her shoulders started to glow. The sound of machines powering up were added the calm and controlled breathing of the fearless pilot.

4.75....the red display stated at the center of vision

3.47.... “dragon?... the slightly worried tone came out

2...

1.1...A.I. OVERRIDE CODE ...the rest was cut off by a loud yell of “NOW” as the clock struck .5 seconds left. As the ship jumped to life, in simultaneous motions roll on its x axis pitched down to a 89.76 angle on the y axis and jumping to full speed diving down in to the core of the exploding star.

Dragon felt herself floating as if she was in a sauna and in a tanning bed all at the same time while being put through a paint mixer. She could feel every bump from the unstable star core from the pressure building in her sensor filled nosecone. The building heat and fatigue of metal in the heart of the engine as parts moved faster and harder than specification recommended just within the theoretical failure point. The raging conflagration is nothing but a wall of bright light but she just feels it is right to yaw 10 degrees left, roll 33.98 degrees ,pitch up for 4.964 seconds the pitch down for 2.2 seconds before leveling off , despite what everyone else is telling her.

The Firestorm mutant offspring of a rollercoster and areal dogfight lasted 5.9785 sounds longer as Petal's dance surfed the shock-wave of the nova explosion and jumping to light-speed just as the event horizon formed at the point the ship had been a microsecond before. When dragon reentered her body and flipped the view behind her to watch the formation of the black-hole, Penny's hologram had a blank glazed over look to her normally right eyes, on closer inspection a faint data stream runs across her eyes.

Dragon awestruck by the scene unfolding out side her ship as the vividly bright colored cloud of burning elements are slowly swirling and begin to get dragged down into the void of oblivion. “EVASIVE ACTION DELTA LIMA UNIFORM ROMEO NOW” Dragon's reverie was shattered by penny's shouted warning, instinct and training kicked in before dragon's mind could consciously comprehend her. Metal wires twitched and her bracelet-ed hand flashed over the control panel. Not even 0.25 seconds later Petal's Dance dropped straight down for 5 seconds, followed by a strafe left for 5.4576 seconds, then proceeded to jump straight up while maintaining level angel for 6.2 seconds, finished up by a strafe right for 5 seconds. Once Dragon had returned to her original course, She looked around for what she had avoided. Large chunks of an old hyper space jump-gate being dragged in to the black-hole.

_We must be in sector 47_... thought Dragon as she remembered the extinction of the markab species due to the “drafa plague” and the religious insanity that lead to the uncontrolled spread followed by the extinction by refusing to acknowledge or ask fore help in finding a cure for the plague. All because the plague only comes to the “unclean or immoral” as they called it and of course no one was willing to admit to being “unclean”.

With a loud sigh Dragon pulled her self out of her thought “Penny, are we in sector 47?” she asked looking ahead at the massive grave yard that lay ahead, filled with derelict craft floating lifeless and beached on the nearby asteroids most had been carelessly ripped open and looted. _”I'm glad the captain blew up the jump gate to stop this grave robbing.”_

“Confirmed Dragon, we are in sector 47 by 56 by 76.” Penny cheerfully stated. “There is a standing directive for any ships in the area to patrol for looters. Issued by Hunter HQ , Union Council, and the league of non unionized worlds.”

“Confirmed Penny, set scanners to max and switch all your spare attention to the scanner read out. I'm going to have some fun before we return to base.”

“ Don't do anything reckless and damage Mechromancer's new toy. She will be very upset with you, remember what happen last time you scratched her new toy. I wont help you again.”

“Penny don't worry so much ill be fine, I am more than capable of getting my arm out of the waste disposal unit or affixed to the waste removal port on the hull of the ship or in the skag habitat” With that the grin of Dragon shrank just a bit, but returned ten fold. “This will be worth it.”

Any further protest from Penny was cut off as Dragon slammed the ship to full light speed streaking straight into the heart of the debris field. Dancing like a rose petal caught in a whirlwind the ship duck,dodged, rolled, and jumped in every possible direction, the speakers in her helmet begins her party mix.

**Listen up, strap in,** **notify your next of kin** **  
** **You're about to take a ride a little on the blazing side**

The view out side the window is rapidly filling with the severed hull of a star-liner,it slowly drifting apart showing the star-field with the other derelicts.

**Guzzle down your Red Bull, you're gonna need a bucket full** **  
** **You're watching me accelerate, tear** **up on** **the interstate**

The ship not slowing in the slightest just before impact a barrel roll brought the Petal's dance through the long ago stripped out shell of a ship with only a foot to spare on each side.

**A certified** **monster** **, I'm an absolute trip** **  
** **Like** **Otis Redding** **,** **Hard to Handle** **, so you better get a grip**

The force of the passage forced the hull of the star-liner to rotate and crash back together. A hard pull on the control stick had the ship moving into a large loop and with a thought the thrusters fired sent Dragon and her ship spinning on all axes at once like some drunken fish in a multi axis trainer.

**Super fast, super fly, bonafide wise guy  
** **Call the morgue and say goodbye  
Write your will, it's time to die **

The zero gravity dance continued for 30 seconds more as pilot and A.I. Listened to the Chorus

**Caffeine  
** **I'm Caffeine (Caffeine)** ****  
**Caffeine** ****  
**I'm Caffeine (Caffeine)** ****  
**I'm a bad dream** ****  
**I'm a rad scene** ****  
**I'm a tad mean** ****  
**But I'm not afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out)** ****  
**Afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out)** ****  
**Afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out)** **  
** **Afraid to take you out**

As it ended the ship leveled out and just hung there pointed at the line of ships that was at one point trying to get to the jump gate before the plague stopped them. As the next verse began the throttle was slammed into full afterburner.

**I'm a cheetah on the plains, I'm a highway star  
The supersonic princess in a million dollar car **

The rapidly approaching ships ominously just hung there in the endless vigil that has become its existence, at the last second the pilot rolled

**Blood on fire pumping through my veins  
Weaving in and out while I'm bolting through the lanes **

The ship and began to slalom down the line of silent guardians with the cockpit window so close Dragon can see her reflection in the still untarnished bit of hull and glass of the ships.

**I'm hyperdrive, overdrive, hit the gas at fifty-five  
Break neck, trainwreck, in my presence genuflect  
Track-roundin', speed-a-soundin', electrifyin', pulse-poundin'  
Heart-pumpin', brain-thumpin', watch me get the party jumpin' **

the slalom developed into some strafes and somersaults as well, with loops and rolls peppered in. after a a few seconds the dance came to a pause as the chorus started again

**Caffeine  
** **I'm Caffeine (Caffeine)** ****  
**Caffeine** ****  
**I'm Caffeine (Caffeine)** **  
** **I'm a bad dream**

“Dragon! Multiple energy spikes and life signs detected”

****  
**I'm a rad scene** ****  
**I'm a tad mean** ****  
**But I'm not afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out)** ****  
**Afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out)** ****  
**Afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out)** **  
** **Afraid to take you out**

The sensor reading scrolled across her HUD. Seeing the outline and data readout, instantly recognizing the ships “Of course this sector has been clear for almost a year, when I'm trying to relax the grimmlings come to annoy me.

**Yo, listen up, I hope you like it hot  
Grab yourself a mug 'cuz I made a fresh pot  
Come and get a dose of my kickass java **

Dragon shimmered yellow for a second the then the shimmer radiated out to envelope the entire hull then faded.

“Aura shielding operating at capacity and within parameters” Penny stated in her normal voice

**Fuelin' your addiction** **with this thick black lava** **  
We can do up an espresso, or the cappucino way  
Sure to get your fix, venti or grande  
Sugar, Splenda, Equal, maybe Sweet'N Low  
** **Everybody's happy when they hanging with** **Joe  
** **Let's go**

The ship jumped forward as an small explosion occurred in the spot it had been “Aura down .5%, all systems functional” the last chorus fade into the background as dragon's mind snapped into fight mode.

“Penny activate all weapons systems(1) including Dragon breath(2), divert all available power to the weapons, shields and repair systems.”

“Dragon breath is untested and requires command level override”came the computerized responses

“Penny, override code; Thus the Light Fades.”

Command accepted appeared in dragon field of vision, dragon's breath configuration 86% complete. The words on the HUD faded out as the pilot closed her eyes, let her mind pull back to see herself floating in space right next to the Markab graveyard. Looking down to make sure every thing is where it is supposed to be, to be met with the sight of her body made out of metal and a bit more blocky but in order. Quickly flexing her fingers and limbs to ensure that all worked. Looking around to see two groups of grimmlings ships looking like if a spider and demon birthed some unholy offspring. Just as in the back of her mind the next song began which made Dragon grin wildly.

**Come at me, And you'll see, I'm more than meets the eye**

The first group of enemy ship started to fire missiles as they got in to range to try and take an easy victory. Just like their relatively simple plan has always worked before. Dragon armed with dragon's breath is not some green pilot or noncombatant trader to be easily waylay, just before impact three punches launched three bursts of interception fire, adding to the jump away, to ready the next strike.

**You think that, You'll break me, You're gonna find in time**

The grimmling ship stayed true to their initial attack vector unleashing a hailstorm of bullets upon Dragon, but she did not dodge biding her time for the right moment to strike.

**You're standing too close to a flame that's burning, Hotter than the sun in the middle of July**

“Dragon ,Aura shield down 38% with 61.5% remaining all system operational”

As the next line of the song entered her head the approaching ships were is position. When both palms shot forward at face level. a massive eruption of flame that would have looked big next to the first interplanetary rocket booster. The 3 enemy ship vaporized almost completely in a mater of milliseconds.

“Dragon Aura shield down 11.5% with 50% remaining Dragons breath is destroyed, weapon systems on a 55 second reboot, no other damage”

**Sending out your army, but you still can't win ,Listen up, silly boy, 'cuz I'm gonna tell you why**

“OK. Then the hard way. full power to engines”

**I burn!**

Afterburners igniting is all the second group of 4 enemy ship caught a glimpse of as the pray vanished in a flash of light

**Can't hold me now**

The shock-wave following the the passage of Dragon through the formation of grimmling ships left one destroyed, one disabled with the remaining disoriented.

**You got nothing that can stop me**

They recovered quickly and pursued closing in launching everything available in effort to stop the fleeing ship. The Petals Dance's evasive maneuvers look more like a gymnast routine than a survival run.

**I burn!**

Ahead two asteroids are drifting into a collision,dragons mind working on how to use that to an advantage “Dragon, even at maximum safe speed there is a 98.899% Chance of destruction. Recommend you turn to a heading of 96 degrees and make for the dry-dock and use it as cover.” The flash of engine ignition was the only response.

**Swing all you want**

The Shrapnel and bullets were so thick that you could almost walk on them, but that did not stop the blur of a ship that is Dragon.”Aura shielding down 10% with 40% remaining.” The Grunt of exertion can be heard over the sound of battle as the flames of the engine moved up in intensity. Countermeasures depleted the electronic voice stated flatly. left, right up,down everywhere Dragon Danced in the orbiting graveyard the weapon fire was there. Collision alert evasive maneuvers the flat voice stated. The feeling like get getting your back and hip slash by a dull spoon accompanied the sound of metallic rending, as the asteroids impacted each other behind the fleeing pilot.

**Like a fever, I will take you down**

Dragon spun to see the fading lights of the flames that are the remaining Grimmling ships. A shooting pain that felt like a flaming sword through the heart the ship that is Dragon shuddered as an explosion rocked her.”Dragon, Aura shield down 35% with 5% remaining the light drive is melted”Penny was cut off by the computerize voice Weapon systems Online “with 2 missile left and 1 burst of gunfire left, life support and sub light engines have been repaired”

**Reign supreme**

“Dragon, three more ships approaching signature and silhouette confirm Raiders.

**In your dreams**

“Penny, load all remaining ammo in the tubes and put the ship into low-power stand-by be ready to move in an instant.”

“Confirmed, Dragon”

The raiders made a cautious advance to the “dead” ship drifting in the void of space

**You’ll never make me bow**

A flurry of movement was all the raiders had time to see as the ship on the right flank exploded, and the the ship that had been in front of them disappeared. “Penny, is thorn(3) still installed?” the remaining raiders found a second later and leaped in pursuit. “Confirmed Dragon, yes it is but at is still damaged from last test run.”

**Kick my ass? I'm world-class**

Dragon quickly pulled the ship into a spin and shot back toward the left raider ship. The raider did not have chance to respond as the knife emerged from the hand of the ship streaking toward it and sank the blade into his ship and destroying his power core. The loud metallic snap was followed by a statement of the obvious “Dragon; Aura shield depleted, Thorn destroyed, all ammunition depleted , sub light engines and life support still functioning within acceptable limits.”

**And Super Saiyan now You’re starting up a fight that you just can’t finish  
Watch the little hearts while they scrape you off the floor **

“I'm sorry Penny”was the only thing said with a note of pain and sadness as Dragon activated the overly harsh and cold sounding Emergency power resulting in a gut wrenching and soul crushing, agonized scream from penny. the ship was engulfed in a surge of energy that blazed like the flames of hell bright yellow and green. Aura shield at 17% A.I. Disabled , hull integrity at 99% the lifeless deep male voice of the computer stated. Dragon with a primal scream launcher her metal body at the remaining raider as her golden locks looked to be burning for just a brief microsecond and was gone then just glowed, her fist cocked back in a way that she did not consciously recognize. With one final yell of “YOU MONSTER!” Dragon slam her fist in to the last raider ship push all her anger pain sadness and rage into a devastating attack that caused the raider ship explode. As dragon drifted to a stop she pulled back into her body and listened to the the damage report. Aura shield 1%, A.I. Program 94% damaged, hull integrity at 89%, life support functional, sub light engine functional. A tear in her eye Dragon switched off Dragons Breath's system and emergency power as the ship shifted back in to the flight mode. The music had stopped leaving everything quite “Penny?” Dragon asked with weak and barely audible words, the response was a cacophony of screeches, hisses, static and sparks. With a sigh Dragon set the auto pilot to return to base and she fade into darkness of fitful sleep.

A few hours later was Dragon awoke to the sound of the communication link flicked on with a Situation report from an overdue ship. “Guardian Actual to Petal's Dance, do you copy; Repeat Guardian Actual, to Petal's Dance do you copy?” Her eyes snapped open, mind jumping to full alert as she processed what the transmission said. Understanding the message she steeled herself for the conversation to come, “Dragon to Guardian Actual, I copy.”

“ Guardian Actual to Dragon, we have you at Plus two hours, what is your status?” Dragon Face-palmed at the fact she was late again.

“Light drive destroyed And Penny Critical injured after ambush by grimmlings and raiders. Returning to base.” Responded Dragon with a sigh as she thought about the Severe Talking to from Her sister and her family unit, _“I know Ruby is going to be worried about me and Penny I hope she will forgive me. I wonder who will be at the head of STRQ this time and how bad the lecture will be._

“Roger Dragon.” Came response from Guardian followed by a familiar voice after a pause with a hint of mirth. “Did you Party to hard again, Dragon?”

“I always party hard Elf, of course you don't Remember that.” Dragon retorted in a light- hearted tone.” With a chuckle Elf replied “see you when you get back.” the transmission ended in a click, shaking her head Dragon began the checklist to finish this mission. “ _Paperwork completed as it can at the moment, experimental prototypes have been secured and accounted for, all systems are operational. Now just got to get home land , survive the reunion/report/lecture, meet Iris for diner, then sleep for a week.”_ Thought Dragon as she look out the cockpit to a nebula approaching with smirk took the ship off autopilot and turned towards ship the the center of the iridescent cloud of dust.

Putting the ship into a fast roll so that the ship looked more like a drill that a ship, dove in causing the opalescent particles to form vortices in the wake of Petal's Dances passage. Bursting out the other side cause an inverted tornado tendril to expand out and hang in space space until something else destroys it. The flight went uneventful for a short while until the comm link came to life “Guardian to Dragon, you have been cleared to land in bay 13 proceed to 256 degrees for final approach”

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the bay she was to land in and thought of what that means. “ _Well shit if I am to land directly in_ _Mechromancer's Liar the talk might be worse than I thought.” “_ Dragon to Guardian, permission to buzz to tower?” “Negative Dragon, pattern is full.” Dragon smirked again and thought “C _ant make it much worse_ ”, as she flew straight at H.U.S Guardian her home and base of operations skimming the surface of the base so close that the personnel on bridge duty the moment she streaked passed could she the scorch marks on the hull of the small experimental ship. The stern green eyed blonde woman with the look of command rank opened her mouth to speak but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

“let it go, Glynda” the tall silver haired man with glasses Stated. With a sigh Glynda Replied “Yes sir Admiral”

Oblivious to the conversation on the bridge Dragon streaked away from the the hull of the base, flipping to get on the correct trajectory she push the throttle to full again and headed for bay 13. With only 1000 feet to until landing bay the engines were cut and the ship continued in it now unpowered drive to the deck-plates of the Guardians landing bay. As the ship passed the bay door the landing skids extended and lock in a half second before the ship touched down in a metallic thud and a hiss of thrusters. The load scraping caused by the now sideways sliding ship has everyone in the Mechromancer's lair ducking and covering their ears waiting for the chaos to end.

As Petals Dance skidded to a stop the cockpit canopy opened letting the smell of lubricants, ozone and melted metal mix with the stale recycled air of the ship. Dragon looked around the landing bay to see part and pieces of mechanical and electronic of every kind imaginable plus a few not imaginable. the sound of rolling metal brought her back to the current reality. Looking she noticed the ladder had been pushed up she got out and started to climb down.

Upon reaching the half way point Dragon's eyes flashed red, along with her hair glowing for a second. As soon as the flash occurred she jumped off the ladder and spun to the right to catch a red and black blur, wrapping her arm tightly around the form it rendered into a girl with black hair fading to red at the tips with bright attentive silver eyes wearing a red cloak cover with what smelled like oil. “ _This is going to hurt in the morning”_ Dragon thought shifting her position so her butt would impact the deck first at the slightest touch she tucked into a ball around the crimson tipped girl, and rolled backward to absorb some the energy of this attack.

“YYYAAAAANNNNGGGGG” the red clad girl half screamed half wined, then started to barrage Yang with questions. “what happened?, are you hurt?, where were you?, did everything work?,did you win?, how is penny?”the yellow and red ball continued to bounce across the landing bay until their momentum was forcefully arrested by a blue police box causing the side to dent. The impact blasted the air out of yang's lungs stunning her for a moment.

After regaining her breath Yang responded “Hey sis, I'm fine everything is 100% operational” staring into those silver eyes the lilac eye sister watched the silver eye narrow and harden clearly stating that the others statement was not believed. The red colored sister just raised her left hand to reveal the same cyberconnective prosthetic arm as her sister. “I'm fine really there is no need for that” yang protested but the silver eyes continued to bore into lilac as a small wire snaked out of the red trimmed wrist. With a sigh yang tried one last time “I am alright really ” she said “ _She does worry a bit to much but so do I, that is why I love her.”_ thought yang as a small port open on her yellow painted wrist. As soon as it did the red snaking wire shot forward and connected to the port on the yellow arm in a tenth of a second.

Both girls eyes went wide and glazed with a vacant expression for several minutes while nether of them moved. To most every one in the landing bay the sight of the yellow and red sisters crumpled and catatonic does not even faze them as they go about their assigned duties. After the janitor has finish sweeping up around the inert girls and their path of chaos a few moments later,Two people walk up one of which is an auburn haired girl with Rainbow spectrum crossing both eyes. The iridescent eyed girl's black RPG fandom t-shirt was at home with the style of carpenters pants and boots. as the multicolored eyes look down and the still motionless heap of sisters she began to chuckle. That cause the black haired man with one pale blue eye and the left half of his head having been replaced by metal to look over at the rainbow eyed girl with curiosity while he smoothed out his grease stain smock over his grey jumpsuit.

“Don't mind me Nacre, its just them.” point at the sisters the standing girl stated. Nacre shook his head as he knelt down to the red sister to talk in to her ear “ Ruby We really need to check on penny.” After a few seconds when neither sister moved or acknowledged that he had spoken, he sighed and spoke to no one “fine then the direct way” after he finished speaking he shimmered white for a few seconds then faded then Ruby began to glow red in the same way for a second then the only thing left glowing is a white spot on the side of her neck. He remained still and silent for a minute until Ruby's eyes jumped back into focus as she shouted “Penny” then bolted back to Petal's Dance. Nacre quickly stood and followed The red colored sister.

Yang emerged more slowly from the link her mind catching up to what had happen in resent events, when her eyes finally became clear and focused again she was staring deep into a set very familiar prismatic eyes. The corners of her mouth turn up in a smile as yang comprehended who it was she was staring at. “Iris you are a sight for sore eyes” yang said as She was helped up,her brown Flight-suit was dusted, smoothed ,adjusted to hang properly. “Lets go get that diner you promised before-” Iris began before being cut of by a voice the made yang's every muscle along with all her blood freeze.

“Where do you think your going, Young Lady” “ _well damn I guess that answers that.”_ yang internally panicked “Iris can I have a few moments with my daughter?” the older silver eyed woman asked in the Mother tone that made it clear it was not a question. With a flash of fear In Iris's eyes she gave a Clipped Reply “Of course Summer” and nodded to the elder woman and quickly made her exit

“Hi Mom” Yang stated with a fearful tone barely covered by bravado.

 

 

  1. All weapons systems Include a Mecha-shift combat mode

  2. Dragon's Breath is a large super heated flame that uses a mix of dust-like substance and hydrocarbon based liquids

  3. Thorn is a Ship sized combat dagger made from a special alloy that has the highest durability and edge retention




 

 

Compiled by Iris Geglupta 

Team ZIKN

Useing Flight recoreder data and interviews

Sent to Hunter HQ 3153251 (+500 years great burn)

 


End file.
